<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878858">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Carlos Reyes speaking, who’s this?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own this, Jeff Davis does or 9-1-1: Lone Star. I'm just playing.</p>
<p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>January 1/21: <b>callous, communicate, board</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carlos Reyes speaking, who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, my name’s Stiles Stilinski and I’m a friend of Erica Reyes. Are you related to her by any chance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d you get this number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found it on the pin board in Erica’s room. Look, I’m just trying to communicate here. Erica’s like family to me, but we’re just friends, I swear. I have a boyfriend if you don’t believe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I’m not some callous hothead that will kill you if you hurt my family, I’m a cop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, because my dad’s sheriff here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here? Where are you calling from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beacon Hills, California.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>